Raizen Shinkoru's Biography
by Ichibi Shukaku
Summary: The Bio of my made up character. Rated T for safety.


Name: Raizen Shinkoru (RaiShin/ Rai)

Origin of Name: His first name means Good Lightning I don't quite understand how I came up with it but it sure sounds cool. His last name means To Be Absorbed in Reality, yet again I don't understand where that came from but it's cool as hell.

Attitude: He's kind of like a mix between Naruto and Sasuke except he acts more mature than both of them. He's not an avenger and he's not hyper all the time. But he still has dreams and will fight to get those dreams, he's very persistent but he knows when something is out of reach. He tries not to be too interested in girls but it's impossible in his village. He acts like Sasuke on this account cool and calm, persistent. Let's see what else he's like. He is kind, and shy. It doesn't seem like he's shy but he is. He doesn't want anyone to know too much about him. His father is the 5th Raikage. He will be able to become Raikage someday but not at this moment. So far I've said he's Kind, calm, timid, persistent, I forgot to mention that he's a very sensitive person. He does show his emotions at times. He's pretty much a person that's between Naruto and Sasuke, like I said before.

Age: 15

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 135 lbs

Apparel: Wears Red Pao Shirt, with Grey Cargo Pants. Has Custom design Red Sandals (imagine the Naruto's sandals except they're red). Cloud Nin head band with slash going through the middle. Black messy hair with yes you guessed it red streaks towards the back. Hair goes to middle of his back. Has purple eyes, is dark skinned.

Occupations: Unknown

Rank: Missing Nin ATM

Biography: From the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Originally was to try and capture Hinata Hyuuga on his mission. His specialty is Ninjutsu; he focuses most of his time using Lightning techniques and created his own move during that time. He has a very rare blood type, like the Sharingan and Byakugan, it deals with the eyes. Instead of the chakra or the movements of another shinobi he is able to see the heat sources of the pressure points around the body. He uses his specialty with lightning to inject the electrically charged chakra into the pressure points of his opponents (like gentle fist with chakra) and renders them immobile. This is due to the electric going into the nervous system and stopping the signals from the brain from reaching the designated area. He graduated from his academy at the age of 8 and became a chuunin at the age of 10. He then became a Jounin at the age of 13 and then requested the entrance of the ANBU Black Ops of the Cloud Village. Being the son of the Raikage, he wasn't denied. He has been on 1 D rank mission, 4 C rank missions, 8 B rank missions, 8 A rank missions, and 2 S rank missions in his shinobi lifetime. He is one of the strongest of his village this is why he was given the super S rank mission of retrieving Hinata from the Village Hidden in Leaves. But due to his rebellious attitude, after he reached the border he escaped the Raikage's grasp. He was then deemed a Missing Nin after this. He hasn't been seen by the Cloud Nin since. Before he left he went to the Thunder Shrine in the middle of the Lightning Country and released the 6 Tailed Bijuu. The 6 Tailed Bijuu, Rokubi No Raijuu is a weasel like demon and is was once the God of Lightning. After releasing the Bijuu, Raijuu promised him the power he asked for by sealing himself within Raizen, thus making him a Jinchuuriki. This is all that is known about the subject.

Goals: To be Raikage, to learn over 30 different lightning techniques, and to have traveled to all 5 major countries.

Raizen Shinkoru's Blood Limit: Rai received the blood limit from his mother who was assassinated by an unknown Missing Nin. The blood limit allows Rai to concentrate high amounts of chakra into his eyes and is then able to see the heat of enemies. He is then able to use this technique in sync with his lightning flash technique in order to inject high amounts of electricity into his opponent's pressure points which appear to him as a hotter area then the rest of the opponent's body. Rai has noticed around 20 or more pressure points around the body. When he strikes these points in the body of his opponent with his electrically charged index and middle finger the area becomes numb causing all neural transmissions from the brain to not reach this area. This Blood limit is like Sharingan and Byakugan because it acts in the eye region. This blood limit is known as Setsumetsuki or Keen Eyes for the reason of seeing through the body of an opponent.

RaiShin's Jutsu Techniques

Rai is known to use normal style ninja arts but no one knows what these techniques are. He mostly uses lightning based moves and continues to use these even now. Below are some of the techniques Rai knows.

_**Lightning Style**_

DenShuuha (Lightning Wave)

Rai's special made technique. He charges chakra into his arm and then swings his arm like a blade causing a highly concentrated electrical wave to fly towards his target, moves at 280 feet per second.

Ikazuchi Mori No Jutsu (Thunder Lance Jutsu)

User does the seals needed for the forbidden technique and charges lightning chakra into his hand making a long lance like weapon, Is like Kakashi Hatake's Lightning Blade except in the form of a lance, is 3 feet long. This is a forbidden technique in the Cloud Village

Arashi Houmon No Jutsu (Storm Call Jutsu)

User performs the forbidden seals, calling forth a large thunderstorm that lasts for an unknown amount of time. Usually lasts as long as the user has chakra. The user then gets a boost of chakra and power for a limited time and has the ability to control the storm at will. This is a forbidden technique in the Cloud Village

Arashi Dageki No Jutsu (Storm Strike Jutsu)

This technique is used in sync with the Storm Call technique. The user of the Storm call technique is able to call forth lightning from above as long as he uses the required seals. Lightning is struck at the point of a finger after doing so and the lightning strikes in an instant. This is a forbidden technique in the Cloud Village

Denkou Furasshu No Jutsu (Lightning Flash Jutsu)

User performs the necessary seals and charges chakra into the index and middle fingers in the form of lightning. User puts index and middle fingers together and points at his/her target. A Lightning bolt is then shot of the finger tips at will. Rai uses this technique in sync with his blood limit to cause the enemy to be paralyzed for a certain amount of time. User can charge up a tiny amount or a very large amount of chakra into fingers. This is a forbidden technique in the Cloud Village

Denkou Konadzuchi No Jutsu (Lightning Hammer Jutsu/Thor's Hammer)

This Jutsu is known as Thor's Hammer since the war god Thor used lightning and a hammer to attack enemies. The user charges lightning based chakra into their fist. The user then punches his/her target and the target is electrocuted along with getting several thousand pounds of pressure out into their body. The drawback of this attack is that it uses up 99 of your chakra and should only be used as a last resort. This is a forbidden technique in the Cloud Village.

Dendou Hassha No Jutsu (Electric Discharge Jutsu)

This Jutsu can be used in before the Lightning Hammer technique to give the attack more punch. The user charges lightning throughout their body and releases it all in an instant creating a large barrier of lightning around them, wasn't originally meant for defense but it can clear away lots of opponents in an instant if you have the right amount of chakra. If used in unison with the Lightning Hammer technique it brings back all the electric into the palm of the user's hand therefore lowering the amount of chakra needed to use "Thor's Hammer". This is a technique Rai thought up using his Blood Limit. He can use his Blood Limit to see the electrically charged Ions in the air and use them to defeat his enemies. Very useful for a Lightning based ninja like himself.

Boruto Buki No Jutsu (Bolt Weapon Jutsu/Lightning Weapon)

User performs seals and is then able to charge his/her weapon with lightning based chakra that when it hits a target causes extreme electrocution and burns to the enemy. This Jutsu is used by the Raikage himself against his son Raizen.

Seirei Arashi No Jutsu (Sprit Storm Jutsu)

Being Rai's last lightning Jutsu it just happens to be the strongest in his arsenal. The User performs the seals, charges all of his/her chakra into finger tips (usually on the right hand). Then the user disperses it into a small ball in the middle of the hand. It then looks like a small ball of charged chakra. The user then thrusts it out of the hand and into the enemy causing the target's chakra system to collapse. This Jutsu should only be used if comrades are nearby to carry you to safety. This Jutsu uses up all your chakra and you will be unable to move. This is a forbidden technique in the Cloud Village.

"Oh, so what happened to your cheek?" Sakura touched his cut as he backed away.

"Well..." Naruto thought what to say for a moment. "Kunai are sharp you know!"

Tsuki politely, like a true princess turned her head to Naruto. "Naruto-san, that's none of your business, now is it?"

Shikamaru laughed a little at Naruto. "Heh, you just got owned."


End file.
